Yes Master (Solkat Fanfiction)
by sofandomtastic
Summary: Sollux and Karkat decide to try something new out. Warning: Smut


Karkat and Sollux were laying in bed together looking into each other's eyes. "So, What do you want to do tonight Sol?" Karkat said with a wink. "Well, I actually have thomething a little different that uthual planned if that'th alright with you." Sollux replied. "I'm up for anything." Karkat replied. "Oh really?" Sollux said with a smirk, " Alright then, I have to go get thome thtuff, wait here, okay?" "Okay." Karkat replied.

Sollux came back into the room with a pair of handcuffs and a sex toy, Karkat got an excited look in his eyes. "Tonight you're my thlave, you have to do whatever I thay. Ith that clear?" Sollux whispered seductively into Karkat's ear before biting his neck. "Mmm, yes master." Karkat moaned. "Good, now thtand up." Sollux demanded, Karkat did as he was told. Once he had gotten to his feet Sollux began undressing him. Once Karkat was fully naked Sollux handcuffed him.

"Now get on your kneeth and open your mouth." Sollux said, and Karkat did. Sollux unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock, sliding it into Karkat's open mouth. "Now thuck my cock." He said, pushing Karkat's head further down his shaft. Karkat began bobbing his head up and down, slowly sucking Sollux's dick. "Take it all the way." Sollux demanded, shoving his cock all the way into Karkat's mouth. This made Karkat gag, which turned Sollux on even more. He began thrusting his cock in and out of Karkat's mouth, enjoying every moan and gag that came out of him. He was especially getting off on the fact that because Karkat was handcuffed he had full control over how far Karkat took his cock. "You like thucking my cock, don't you?" "Yes master." Karkat replied submissively. "Good, becauthe I like having my cock thucked." Sollux said, once again shoving his cock all the way down Karkat's throat and holding it there, listening to him gag.

Sollux reached behind Karkat and removed his handcuffs. "Get on your handth and kneeth." He said, and Karkat complied. "Mmm, tho well behaved." Sollux said as he grabbed Karkat's ass, making Karkat let out a moan. "Do you want me to fuck you right now?" Sollux asked sexily, shoving a finger inside Karkat. "Ahh, yes master." Karkat whined. "Well too bad, you're going to have to be pathient kk." Sollux said as he pulled out a dildo. "But don't worry, I'll give you thomething clothe to fucking me for now." Sollux whispered seductively as he put lube on the dildo and shoved it inside Karkat. Karkat cried out in pain and pleasure.

Sollux began to move the dildo in and out of Karkat's ass. Karkat screamed and moaned. "Doeth that feel good kk?" Sollux whispered. "nnh, yes" Karkat whimpered. "yeth, what?" Sollux said with a devious smirk on his face. "Yes master." Karkat replied. "Good boy." Sollux said, pushing the dildo in and out of Karkat harder and faster. Karkat's breathing had quickened a lot by this point and he was panting heavily. Karkat moaned loudly as Sollux fucked him with the dildo, he couldn't wait for Sollux to really fuck him.

"You want me to fuck you kk?" Sollux asked. "Yes master." Karkat replied longingly. "Beg for it." Sollux demanded. "Please, please fuck me." Karkat begged. Sollux was satisfied with Karkat's begging and began sliding his cock into Karkat's ass. He couldn't help moaning as he did so, Karkat's ass was so tight. "Tell me how good it feels to have me inthide you, tell me how much you love it." Sollux said, beginning to thrust in and out of Karkat. "It feels so good, ah god, I love it when you fuck me." Karkat responded. Sollux pushed further into him, making him cry out, "AAH, GOD SOL YOU'RE SO GOOD." "That'th right, thcream my name." Sollux said.

Karkat screamed Sollux's name again and again out of pleasure, his cock was so hard and thick and it felt amazing inside him. Sollux kept thrusting into Karkat harder and faster, taking pleasure in his moans and screams. Precum was oozing from both of their cock. Sollux kept hitting Karkat's most sensitive spot, making him moan and scream even more.

Sollux could tell that Karkat was close to cumming. "You better athk for permithion before you do that, kk." Sollux said. "Mmm, can I please cum, please?" Karkat begged. "I thupothe." Sollux said. Karkat burst, his cum spilling out all over the floor with a finishing cry. Sollux continued to fuck him until he too came, filling Karkat's ass to the brim.

They both rolled over next to each other exhausted. "I liked that." Karkat said, still breathing heavily. "Tho did I." Replied Sollux. "We should do that more often." Karkst said. "I thertainly agree." Sollux said before kissing Karkat on the forehead, It wasn't long before they both fell asleep.


End file.
